I Need You
by Miss-Song-Bird
Summary: A collection of Eclare one shots inspired by songs. What's not to like? Complete.
1. I Need You

**Author's Note:**** I'm thinking about making this a series of Eclare one-shots inspired by songs on my iPod or what Pandora plays for me. Each "chapter" will be its own story unless I deem necessary to extend it, most likely based off of your reviews. I **_**won't**_** post lyrics, because the lyrics are like under copyright and such. I don't like getting **_**sued**_**, you know? I will post the song title and respective artist, and then you can look them up if you like and listen to them. I recommend listening to them, because some of the dialogue and lines are parts of the lyrics of the songs, but not in its entirety.**

**I won't have a set point-of-view for all of them. Some might be Clare, some might be Eli, and some might be third-person. I'll let you know.**

**All songs used in these one-shots are not owned by me of course, but I am indeed a big fan of them. I also don't own Degrassi or its characters, if you thought I did, then you're just crazy and such.**

**This is set post "Umbrella" Part 2, and the "Halo" episodes, etc, but doesn't mention or hint from any 2011 promos. **

**Song: **_**"I Need You"**_** by Relient K**

_Clare POV:_

I had been spending at least one night a week over at Eli's house helping him clean out his room. Ever since he told me about his hoarding issues, I knew that he needed me. It was a feeling I really liked, too. I felt wanted, if not, needed. A feeling I could never get enough of.

Eli had been getting better. He was much more open with me about his issues and the whole Julia thing. Every once in awhile we'd come across something of Julia's and he would have a mini breakdown for a little while. He'd hug me and we'd make it through it… _together._

Yesterday, I was over at Eli's. We were going across boxes and boxes of his stuff. We came across an old perfume bottle. It was half used. Eli picked it up and just stared coldly at it. I swear he was about to cry. Once I saw his face, I knew it was Julia's. He looked attached to it. I bet it was her favorite and he can still smell her through it.

"Eli," I said calmly to him.

"Yeah," was all he replied back to me.

"You should really keep that. It's okay to hold onto some stuff. I really think you have a good reason to. You don't have to be afraid to hold on to this part of Julia. She meant the world to you and I don't think you need to just push her out completely. I'm fine with it," I mentioned, honestly.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I care about her more," he choked out.

"I'm positive, and I know that you still care for me. I'm always here for you. Don't you even forget about it. You know I'm always going to be there for you and that you mean the world to me, Eli."

"That's really great to hear, Clare. I'm glad you'll be here. I know I can trust you," he replied.

"I'm just glad to help you out," I added.

"Clare, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Clare, ever since I met you, I knew that you would be somebody dependable. Lately, these thoughts have become even more certain. You support me and make me such a better person. Since you came into my life, I've improved my grades, been friendlier, and haven't skipped school as often. You're such a positive influence on me. Right now, I need you most. I would never have even thought about cleaning up my room and getting over Julia. You bring a sense of security that only you can give me at this time. I can always go to you with anything. You've learned about how different we are, and you still learn to accept me. You never abandoned me. You're everything I want, and everything I need. I need you," he explained.

I almost went to tears. I was so happy and touched by his words. All I could do was say thank you and give him a hug. After we pulled apart, I could say, "I'm glad to be needed, and I need you, too. You've helped me so much with my parents' divorce. You made me open up about it and let my parents know about my feelings. You've improved my writing…you're just so great, Eli, and I need you, too."

With that he leaned down to me and kissed me passionately. The kiss was innocent, tender, and sweet. After we parted, he gave me a huge smile and leaned down his neck to rest it on my shoulder.

I knew that Eli needed me, and I was glad to be needed. I realized that on our own, we'd be nothing. We had both found a sense of security, protection, and happiness from each other. We both needed one another, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**-Hit? Miss? Too short? OOC? Any ideas? Let me know. Please press that little button there. You know you want to. I'll update when I can. Okay. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Those Nights

**Well, this doesn't exactly follow in the show as well as hoped in my opinion, but here it goes. Clare has been spending the nights over at Eli's for a bit, but nothing too serious has happened between them. None of my fanfics are sexual in nature, but it might mention sex. I prefer to write in "K +", and sometimes "T" depending on the material matter that would cause that rating. I refuse to write anything worthy of an "M" rating.**

**Even though it's written in past tense, it doesn't mean that Clare stopped spending the night in this story. I didn't want to confuse anybody.**

**I don't own Degrassi or the song. I like them both, but I don't have them to my name. Ok? **

**Song: **_**"Those Nights"**_** by Skillet**

_Eli POV:_

Clare had been spending the night over at my house for awhile now. It was the best thing ever. Even though we weren't having sex, it was still more than fine with me. I respect her abstinence pledge and I would never want to take advantage of her unless she was completely ready. Even just being with her never failed to satisfy me. All those nights belonged to us.

I remember one night in particular. Clare was over and it was one of the best nights ever.

"Hey, Eli, so what do you want to talk about tonight? Anything on your mind?" she said to me.

"Hmm… How are your parents doing?" I questioned her.

She sighed, and then came to say, "They're still not great, but I guess I'll have to admit that the divorce has actually started to help them out some. They're not arguing as much, but it still causes stress with them back and forth now. I can't even see them at the same time anymore. I just miss how things used to be."

"Yeah, well you know, I'm always here to get you through the hard times. You are welcome here anytime you want. I know you wouldn't want to go home to another fight."

"Exactly," she said. "Thanks, Eli. I know I can always depend on you for anything. I love spending my nights with you. I feel as if you're here to keep me… alive, almost."

"Anytime. Hey, do you want go to The Dot for a bit? Coffee on me. We can continue our conversation there. I'm kind of getting tired of being stuck in my room," I offered.

"Yeah, sure. It'd be nice to get some fresh air," she mentioned.

"Alright, let's go before they close for the night."

We went downstairs. I told Cece we'd back soon then grabbed my keys. Once we got outside to Morty, I went around and opened Clare's door. There was no reason why she should have to open the door herself. I went around to the other side and got inside myself. I started Morty up and we were on our way.

I ordered some coffees for us. We were there sitting across from each other in one of the booths. All I could do was stare into her eyes. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Thanks for bringing me here. You really didn't have to, you know."

"No problem, and I really wanted to. I love coming here. It just gets me away from all that's going on. Even though it's a few blocks away, it seems as if it's miles away," I said.

"I see what you're saying. I feel the same way. Coming here gets me through the days. My home isn't exactly how I want it to be, and it feels like a home away from home," she mentioned, agreeing with me.

"But, what about my house? Is it not home enough for your liking?" I said, teasing her. I just couldn't resist.

"Yeah, well, but…" she stammered.

I smirked. I loved seeing her nervous. It was pretty adorable. "I understand- you can't always visit my house whenever you want to. Your parents still don't exactly have a liking for me, but if you tell them you're going to a public place, like The Dot, they'll let you. No need to fret, Edwards," I explained, trying to help her out.

"Yes. That's it. Thanks. I just didn't know exactly how to explain myself there," she quickly mentioned, getting to the point and saving herself.

I looked down at my watch. It was already 10:00 and they were starting to tell some people to prepare to leave so they could close for the evening. I said to her, "Hey, it looks like we better get going back to my house. I think they're about to close."

She looked around and noticed that, too. "Alright, let's go. I'm finished with my coffee, anyway," she said to me.

We got out of the booth and headed towards the door, opening it for her. We went to Morty, where I helped her in also. We went back to my house and got in for the night.

Back in my room, we continued our conversation from the ride home. I could never get enough of just talking to her. It was amazing even when we would just talk almost pointless stuff.

The conversation was starting to actually die down. It was about 11:00 now, and usually we wouldn't go to bed until 1:00 or 2:00, so we still had some time to kill.

"Hey, do you want to watch some TV and just wind down?" I offered to her.

"Why not?" she said to me.

I grabbed the TV remote. With my room being clean now, you could even see the TV. I turned it on, and then turned off the lights. We were still able to see each other because the TV lit the room still.

Clare couldn't choose just one show. She wanted to watch anything and everything. She eventually settled on a show, even though I had no idea what it was, nor any interest in it. It didn't matter though. She was happy and satisfied, and that's all I could ever want.

I looked back at the clock. It was about 12:30 now. I was starting to get bored, and I still wanted to talk to her a bit before we went to bed. "Hey, Clare. It's getting late, why don't we start preparing for bed?"

"Alright. I'm starting to get bored of this anyways.

I turned off the TV and turned on the radio. We both slept better with the radio on. It seemed to bring a sense of calmness.

After she got back from changing into her pajamas, we crawled into my bed.

"Clare, before we go to sleep, I need to talk to you seriously."

"Sure. What's up?" she asked calmly.

"I just want to thank you for everything. I love having you over. These nights have been some of the best. You're welcome anytime. You've helped me so much. We've faced everything together and we make such a great team. Our conversations, laughter, staying up late, and plainly being with each other has just helped so much. You keep me alive and keep me from being negative or mad. These nights get me by. All the hard times never seem to continue. These nights truly belong to us," I told her. I felt like I was spilling out my heart, but it had to be done.

I cautiously looked up at her. Even in the darkness, I could see her blush and smile.

"You're welcome. I can say the same thing for you, too," she said sweetly.

"That's great. Alright I think I'm going to get some sleep now. You probably should, too."

"Yeah, definitely," she replied.

"Goodnight, Clare."

"Night, Eli. Sweet dreams."

With that, she pecked me on the lips. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I could never get enough of those nights. The ones that saved me, kept me alive, and helped me out.

**I made this one a bit longer. I think the song allowed me to have more stuff to write, I guess. So. Yeah. Again, I hope you listened to the song. I did leave out a couple lines of the song, because it just wouldn't fit in well, and I didn't want to ruin it to try to fit the song absolutely perfectly. If I don't say so myself, I was pretty happy with this one. Don't forget to review, please. The button is just right there. Anything is appreciated. I'll try to update soon, OK?**


	3. Everything About You

**Another one-shot. I hope you really like this one. I know it seems like Eli spills out his heart all sappily. I'm working on it. I just that most of the songs that fit well with Eclare are practically that. This is really short drabble with Eli's thoughts about Clare. It was too tempting- I couldn't resist. No dialogue this time, sorry. I tried my best to go in order of how the season has showed events so nobody gets confused. – It kind of makes it out of order from the song.**

**I don't own Degrassi or the song. If I did, I think I'd be pretty rich and wouldn't be even thinking about writing this FanFic.**

**Song: "**_**Everything About You**_**" by Sanctus Real**

Eli's POV

Clare Edwards. Even her _name _made my heart flutter. I wouldn't tell anybody about that though. I might tell Clare but it would take a lot to work to say it. I have a reputation as the tough guy you don't want to mess with and I wouldn't want anybody to think otherwise. I've been turning into a real _sap_ lately, but that's just her affect on me.

"_Why does this Clare Edwards make me smitten and lighthearted_?" you might ask. Well it's just her._ Everything_ about her. She's such a person, it's ridiculous. But that's what makes me insanely attracted to her.

Ever since I met her she's taken my breath away. It was one of my first days of school at Degrassi. I was in the parking lot driving my hearse. I heard a crunch. I knew I had broken something, so I thought I should get out of the car and at least talk to the person. I handed them to her. I looked into her eyes. They were blue and intriguing. I got lost in them. All I could do was tell her she had pretty eyes, which was a complete understatement. Her eyes were _beautiful_, not just pretty.

After our first kiss for the Romeo and Juliet scene, I turned cold. I didn't want to. I loved Clare but I felt as if I couldn't be with her. I loved her _too_ much. I didn't want her to get hurt like what happened with Julia. I couldn't let myself live if anything happened to Clare. I knew she was upset and confused, and I hated that that was the effect on her. I eventually couldn't take it any longer. I came out and told her that I killed Julia. I really thought I had. I mean, she wouldn't have left during the night if we hadn't got into that terrible fight. She wouldn't have been near the car that ran her over. She'd still be alive. Clare reassured me that it wasn't my fault. She brought sunlight into the cold darkness. Her loved filled me all around. The confusion went away. It was my first real breakthrough.

She's done everything for me. She tried to keep me from fighting with Fitz. She told me it' make things worse. I tried dealing with it on my own, without her. It was such a big mistake. I really regret it. I should have listened to her. Maybe if I had, he wouldn't have been going out for Clare. The whole Vegas Night fiasco wouldn't have been as bad. We wouldn't have been on lockdown. The school's policies wouldn't have been as strict. I could have still worn whatever I liked. I could kiss Clare at school whenever I wanted to. Gosh. I really messed up. It affected _everyone_, not just me. She knew of my mistake, but didn't judge me. She forgave me. That's pretty amazing, I must say.

When Clare turned rebellious, it really hurt me. I still loved her, but it wasn't the same. I felt as if I didn't know her anymore. She was becoming somebody she wasn't. That's really the only mistake she has on her record. Since that has gone by, I have gotten over it. I know Clare is back to normal and that's all I could ever want.

She asked to spend the night. It was sudden and surprising to me. I felt just awful turning her away. If I let her in, things might have gone too far. My room was absolutely _awful_. Ever since Julia died, I couldn't throw things out. Everything I'd ever gotten was in my room. I was embarrassed of it. If Clare saw it, she wouldn't treat me the same. She'd find out the real me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

She invaded my privacy. She snuck into my room and found out accidently. I wish she would have found out a different way. _Someday,_ I would have told her. I was just unready. It was hard to grasp and accept. Her questions began to fade about it. She finally understood why I kept resisting her. She seemed clearer on the subject and I felt like it helped her. It chased away my fears of being judged by her. She even helped me clean up the mess. My room is clean now, and it feels like the best feeling in the world. It seems like it's been forever since my room was clean. With my room clean I am more than happy for her to come over. The embarrassment went away. I am much more open.

Simply, Clare is _radiant_. She brings color into my dark world, making everything better. She glows. She always leaves a positive feeling on everybody she sees. She takes my breath away. I love it whenever she calls for me. I'm just as glad to help her. It's the least I could do. I mean, I'm not afraid anymore. She always remains with me. She's taken the negative out of me and is accepting with open arms. Her compassion for others is ridiculous. But that's what makes me love her. She gives great hugs and is a great kisser. She's absolutely beautiful.

Everything about her just makes me fall more in love with her. It's hard to even put it in words.

**You like? Sorry some of the wording was odd. I wanted it to fit the song. Don't forget to please review, it is highly appreciated. :)**


	4. All Around Me

**So. I thought it was time I did one in Clare's POV. I'm trying to work on giving my stories a plot because I feel like especially the last one didn't have one at all. Mainly thoughts. So here's this one.**

**Now, I usually interpret this song as if it is sung to God, but for this one shot I'm not going to take it that way. I absolutely love this song. It makes me want to twirl around the room singing on the top of my lungs.**

**I don't own Degrassi. If I did, I'd be awesome, but no. I'm average. And I don't own the song, either. I wish I did, though. I also don't own iPods. Do you think I'm related to the Apple Company in any way?**

**Song: "**_**All Around Me**_**" by Flyleaf**

**Clare's POV**

I walked into school to meet Eli. It seemed like I could never get enough of him. He was always with me, but I didn't have a problem with it. I needed him around me.

"Hey, Clare. What's up?" he asked as he was walking toward me.

"Not much. You?" I replied.

"I was wondering if after school we could go to our place," he offered.

_Our place. _It was that abandoned area that we had Adam's secret party at. No one went there except Eli and I. It was the only place we could go to and be alone. It was ours. We didn't like to share it anymore.

"Yeah. Of course. I'd love to. I'll see you there," I told him.

"Awesome. I can't wait. It'll be great."

"I need to get to class. I don't want to be late," I reminded him.

"Definitely. Alright. Bye, Clare. See you later," he said. He turned around and went to his class, too. I looked back at him and smiled. He didn't see it, but I'm pretty sure a smile was on his face, too.

History seemed to take forever. All I could do was stare off into space, anticipating that afternoon.

After History, I went to my English class. I'd see Eli. It wouldn't be the same, but it would be the same thing. I looked back at him and smiled. Ms. Dawes caught us talking, but she didn't do anything real serious. I just learned to ignore her.

We parted to our next and last class. All I had to do was survive forty-five more minutes in class and then I'd be free with Eli. I needed him as soon as possible.

I was finally saved by the bell. It rang and I practically ran out of the classroom to meet Eli. I saw him there, waiting for me. It was such a good feeling knowing that he was there with me now.

"Let's go," he said bluntly.

I smiled and replied, "Yes."

He grabbed my hand and we were on our way. The teachers in the hallways were giving us scornful looks for holding hands, but they gave up on getting mad for hand holding. There was a ton of kids in the hallways and it'd be hard to pull us aside. We wouldn't have cared anyway.

His touch sent this fire through me. It burned, but it felt good. It kept me alive inside.

We got out to the lot. He opened the gate and we snuck in quietly. He locked the gate. We went back to this shelter area. He pulled a blanket out of his backpack. It was nice to have something to sit on.

"Here we are, Edwards- Our own little place," he told me.

"I like the sound of that," I smiled.

"Me too."

I remembered that I had my iPod and its speakers in my bag. I offered him to listen to it. He accepted my request. I turned it on to a slow song. It wasn't necessarily romantic, but it was sweet and easy to sway to. I actually began to sway. He gave me the strangest look ever.

"Clare? Are you swaying?" he asked me.

"Maybe. Is that a problem, Goldsworthy?" I smirked.

"Nope. I think it's pretty cute actually," he mentioned.

I blushed. He always had this affect on me. The air thickened. It was at first a bit uncomfortable, but just being around him solved that issue.

"Eli, do I embarrass you at all? Ever?" I asked him seriously. I didn't want him to be fed up with me about my ways.

"Of course not! I love you just the way you are, Clare."

Wow. That hit me. He loved me. It was unbelievable.

I crashed my lips to his. I had gotten too much into the moment, but I knew that he didn't mind. He just went along with it. We finally pulled apart. We both smiled.

"I know I have issues and we are not always on the same page with things, but I want you to know that I love you, too."

He smiled and hugged me. I could spend hours in his arms.

"I understand your feelings. I'm glad to help you with anything. Don't be afraid to ask," he responding, breaking the silence.

"Thanks. It feels good to hold onto something real in my life. You keep me alive. It's cliché, I know, but it's true."

"That's such a compliment. Don't forget that I will never leave you. I won't be like your ex-boyfriend, I promise," he reassured me.

"Thank you," I told him.

We leaned in and shared another kiss. We were both smiling through it.

I grabbed his hand. He was mine. I loved the feeling. I love knowing he'll always be around me.

**Post story note: I'm not sure what Clare's schedule was so I picked classes that most people would take and picked an order. I'm also not sure how much Eli knows about K.C., so I just thought I would only mention it briefly.**

**I'd appreciate more reviews, please. I LOVE your feedback! It really encourages me and makes me a stronger writer. The button is just right there. Thanks for the story alerts, author alerts, favorite author, and all that good stuff. It is greatly appreciated. :)**


	5. My Girl's ExBoyfriend

**Idk if anyone else is done this, but it wouldn't surprise me. This is my own take on it. I feel as if this song really fits the whole K.C./Clare/Eli thing. Clare is telling Eli about K.C. I know, that K.C. was mentioned in the previous one-shot, but here's more in detail about it. I don't feel like on Degrassi we've seen how Eli reacts to K.C. if he's even aware of him or not. **

**Another Relient K song, I know. But it just fits well. The only thing the song mentions that doesn't really fit is how it mentions how the ex-boyfriend (K.C.) is missing her. (Clare) Look up the lyrics and you'll understand what I mean.**

**I'm posting this early because I will be away from my computer all tomorrow. (12/30/10)  
**

**Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Song: **_**"My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" **_**by Relient K**

**Eli's POV**

Yesterday I found out that Clare actually had a boyfriend before me. She didn't really mention him very much. I mean, Julia comes up a lot in my conversations with Clare. I can see why she wouldn't want to talk about him a lot, though.

She randomly started talking about him. It was the weirdest thing, actually. I hadn't even mentioned ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends and she just spilled her heart out.

"Eli, you need to know about my ex-boyfriend, K.C. – it's about time I've told you," she told me, getting to the point.

That name sounded familiar. "K.C.? K.C. Guthrie?" I asked her nervously.

"Uhmm. Yeah. We were a couple our freshman year," she told me, getting nervous and uncertain.

I questioned her. I wanted to know more. "Isn't he a football player? Basketball? Something like that?"

"Yep. He played basketball last year, and played football this year."

Oh. Okay. Well. How could Clare go from a jock to me? That just doesn't happen. She could get a better guy if she wanted to. Wow. It was unbelievable. I'm just undeserving of her. She decided to just bless my life.

"Eli? You still there? Eli?" I finally heard. She took me out of my thoughts and into reality.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's fine. So K.C. had been going out for awhile, and then _Jenna_ came along," she told me with some anger starting to develop.

Jenna? The cheerleader… the pregnant one.

"What happened with Jenna?" I asked her, going along with it.

"Well, at first was my friend, but K.C. started to flirt with her. Later, he broke up with me. The same day he got together with her. I guess I wasn't good enough for him. He doubted us as a couple, but mostly doubted me."

K.C. left Clare for Jenna? How low is that? He had the world- Clare. The best girl ever. He wanted more. Seems impossible to me. He settled for less. I'd hate to be him.

"Wow. That's obnoxious. I bet that just hurt. I can't believe anybody would leave you. He has got to be missing out now. How could Jenna be better than you? No girl even comes close. Jenna's pregnant and now he's having more trouble than he would if he stayed with you," I said.

"Yeah. I'm glad that he didn't get the opportunity to pressure me. I realized that we didn't have a lot of chemistry after we got together. We were happier when we were just friends. But, then he couldn't even be a friend to me. He betrayed me."

"That's positive thinking. You forgot to mention something, though," I told her.

She looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked me.

"If you two didn't break up, you wouldn't have me," I smirked.

"Oh, I see now," she said sarcastically.

I smiled. "I'm serious. He helped me out, too. He left behind such an amazing girl for me. He helped me out so much. I have a great friend and girlfriend."

She blushed. "Well, thank you. That's so sweet," she said and then kissed my cheek.

I have to admit that I owe a lot to K.C.. Except for the fact that he hurt my Clare, I have to thank him. She wouldn't have been _mine_ if it weren't for him. Clare has made me so happy, I can't imagine being without her. She's been a blessing through everything and she means the world to me. He made a mistake and it was my gain. He's left with just a memory and I have the real deal.

Today, I saw K.C. in the hallway. I stopped him and we had a nice chat.

"Hey, K.C., yeah, you. Thanks for leaving Clare, even though you hurt her you left her for someone better. Now she's _mine _and it's the best thing ever. You're just missing out. I owe everything to you, man." I smirked at him.

He looked at me like I was a freak. It doesn't matter. He's just missing out. That's my girl's ex-boyfriend for you.

* * *

**Too short? Yeah, Maybe. PLEASE review! I'd really appreciate it! :)**


	6. Head Over Heels

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and all that good stuff. :) **

**I'm going with some Switchfoot this time. It took me forever to pick a song. This was actually one of the last songs I looked at and it just hit me. I really recommend listening to the song. Yes, the song is sung by a guy, but I think it's better told in Clare's POV**

**Song: "Head Over Heels (In This Life)" by Switchfoot**

**Clare's POV**

I ran up to the door of my house and I walked in to my parents fighting again. What a surprise. I still didn't feel like I had a home anymore.

"Randall!" my mom yelled to my dad.

"What?" he angrily replied back.

"You know you were supposed to…" my mom was saying and going off about something my dad did.

I finally left the room. I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to get away from it all. I went upstairs. Things got so much quieter, but I could still hear muffled yelling from downstairs.

I got out my laptop. After signing into my IM, I realized Eli was online. I clicked on his name and wrote him a message:

**clare-e23:** _hey, what's up?_

**eli-gold49:** _not much. trying to escape your parents or did you just really want to talk to me? :)_

**clare-e23:** _a little of both. mainly the parents thing. it's driving me insane! :P_

**eli-gold49**: _sorry._ _well why don't you come over to my place?_

I knew that I shouldn't leave the house to go to Eli's. My parents wouldn't approve. With their fighting, I knew that they wouldn't even notice that I had left. I needed to escape my house and into a home for a bit. I made up my mind.

**clare-e23:** _yeah. of course. i'd love to come over. Thnx. :)_

**eli-gold49:** then it's settled. see you soon. bye.

I signed off. I tiptoed down the stairs. My parents didn't see a thing. Being the person I am, I left a note.

_Hey, I'm going to Eli's for a bit. I'm tired of your fighting and I need a home-like environment. Be back sometime tonight. Don't worry. I know my curfew. You don't need to call. – Clare._

I left the note on the coffee table. I went outside and got my bike. I starting going over to Eli's.

When I got there, I knocked on the door. Bullfrog came to the door and opened it for me.

"Clarabelle!" he exclaimed at me. _Gosh, why does he still call me that?_

"I'm here for-" I began until he cut me off.

"Eli, of course! Come on in, he's right upstairs in his room. Go on ahead," he told me with too much eager.

I went upstairs and knocked on his door. A couple seconds later, he got up and let me in. The lock wasn't on his door anymore, but I knew it was impolite to just barge into his room.

"Hey, Clare. Make yourself at home," Eli said.

_Home? The concept was hard to grasp anymore._

"Thanks," I replied, as I sat down on his bed.

"So, what did your parents fight about _this_ time?" he asked me.

"I'm not really sure. Probably something stupid and pointless. Eli, I've given up on trying to help them," I told him.

"Well that's too bad. Home must not be the same anymore, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, I don't know what 'home' even is."

He paused for a moment and then said, "Could my house be a home to you?"

I thought about it. _ This couldn't be a home. I don't live here. I'm not related to anyone here. I'd be in their space all the time._

"I don't know. I mean, it could be, but I don't feel like I always belong. I'm not related to anybody here," I said to him.

"Clare, you're my girlfriend. We're in a relationship. You belong here," he mentioned, reassuring my doubts.

"Yeah. That's true. I should have realized it sooner," I said, hoping he would help me out by saying something that would allow me to tell him my feelings.

"Yeah," he bluntly said. It didn't help me out any, though.

The words finally came to me.

"Eli, thanks for everything. Thanks for letting me call your place a 'home'. I really appreciate it. I don't feel like I have anymore and it's great to know I still have something to hold on to," I admitted. I would have continued, but I wanted to know his reaction.

"You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you, right?" he said.

"I should've known that earlier. It feels great to be yours. I've really been aching and hurting a lot lately with everything, and you've always been there."

"I like being yours, too. You've also been there for me. It's the least I could do," he added.

I smiled. "Thanks. I feel like I belong now."

"Really? 'Cause you're not in my arms, yet," he mentioned with his smirk plastered on his face.

I felt myself blush. I solved his dilemma by getting close to him. He automatically placed his arms around me.

"There. Problem solved?" I teased.

"That's much better, Edwards," Eli teased back.

"You're everything that's fair to me, Goldsworthy," I told him.

"That's a good thing, right?" he questioned me.

"Of course it is," I told him before I placed a kiss upon his lips.

He kissed back. We eventually tore apart from each other.

"Hey, Clare. Don't forget to make yourself at 'home' more often," he said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. He smirked.

"Will do, my love," I said to him, poetically.

"Good," was all he replied. It was enough for me.

I paused a moment, thinking of what to say next. "Eli, you know you make me head over heels, right?"

"Yep. I tend to have that affect on the ladies," he smirked.

"I'm serious."

"Well, I'm glad that's how you feel. I feel the same way," he mentioned.

I smiled as we leaned into another kiss.

_This guy was growing on me. But he was home now, and I belonged. It was all I could ever want right now._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Don't forget to REVIEW. The button's right there. I'd love to know your thoughts. I REPLY to all reviews – unless it is anonymous and the name it's under is not a username of a FanFiction member.—Then I just can't reply. I do allow "Anonymous" reviews! I love to hear of EVERYBODY's opinion. :)**


	7. Two Is Better Than One

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and song suggestions. :) I took a break on New Year's Eve to relax and spend time with my family. I would have updated earlier otherwise. I love this song. It took forever for me to choose a song, but once I saw the song, I had to choose it. **

**I don't own Degrassi or the song. Do you think I ever will?**

**FYI: ****Bold**** words in the middle are Eli's writing. **_**Italicized words**_** are Eli's thoughts.**

**Song: **_**"Two Is Better Than One" **_**by Boys Like Girls (ft. Taylor Swift)**

**Eli's POV:**

I walked into English on Monday morning. I sat in my seat by Clare, waiting for class to start.

Ms. Dawes stood up at the front of the classroom and told us the assignment. "Alright, students, our next writing assignment will be due Friday. I want you to write about somebody or something special to you. It can be a boyfriend, girlfriend, family member, special vacation, or experience… just something that you are passionate about and you can write about. There is no limit to how many words you need. I'm just grading you on your ability to express emotion with themes and details. Come up with a catchy title. Oh, and no project partners this time. I want this to be all on _you_," she explained officially.

_ "I can't work with Clare? Shoot." _I thought.

Ms. Dawes continued. "I think that your partner might distract you and try to change your thoughts. Please refrain from using them this time. I expect quality work full of emotion turned into me no later than Friday, when you will read your papers for the class. Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand. Nobody ever would. "Good, let's get started. You have the entire class period to work today. The room will be silent. No talking, please," she said as she sat down at her desk.

I picked up my pencil and started to think. _Somebody or something special to you. It can be a boyfriend, girlfriend- _It hit me like a train. _Clare! Of course!_ _Now a theme? How do I put my feelings in words? I mean, let's see… I can't live without her. She completes me, and so much more. We are such a great pair. Maybe the saying, "Two is better than one"? Yeah, yeah, that fits. Awesome._

I smiled and picked up my pencil and wrote my rough draft.

"**Two is Better Than One" by Eli Goldsworthy**

** "Two is better than one," they say. It's mathematically correct, but could that really be true in life? I've questioned this for awhile now. I've found the answer, though. Her name is Clare Edwards. She completes me. As two, we are so much better than we are if we are as one. Together, we are stronger. We belong together.**

** Since the day I met her by running over her glasses with my car, I knew we could be something. The look on her face when I told her she had pretty eyes. Every single facial expression, etched in my mind. Every little thing she does just makes it hard for me to breathe around her. Yet, I could talk to her for hours.**

** I can't live without her. It's just too difficult. I've been through some tough times, but when I think of her everything is okay again. I've believed in myself again.**

** Clare Edwards, I love you. I don't know how to say it any other way. You've turned me into a real sap, but it doesn't matter, because it's because of you. I love everything about you and we're better together than apart as one. Two is truly better than one.**

I put my pencil down. I re-read my work. It was about 200 words. I loved it whenever Ms. Dawes didn't put a minimum word count on our papers. I knew I was going to have to read it in front of the whole class. Everybody would know I'm not as tough as I look because of Clare. But, really, it didn't matter anymore. Clare was too important to me.

The bell rang. I gathered by notebook and threw it into my backpack. Clare turned to me.

"So, what are you writing about?" she asked me.

"You'll have to wait until Friday. No partners this time," I told her with a smirk. I loved seeing her angry at me.

"Seriously?" she said with a tone of fake anger in her voice.

"Yep. You'll have to wait 'til Friday, Edwards," I said as I walked off to my next class.

When I got home that afternoon I typed up my paper. I'd have it out of the way.

For the next three days, Clare wouldn't leave me alone about the assignment. I never did ask her what she was writing about, because I knew what it felt like to be asked over and over again.

Friday finally came. That day, I walked into English and sat down like normal. Clare was over excited.

"Alright, students, have your papers on your desk. We will begin to read them to the class. Would anybody like to go first?" Ms. Dawes asked our class.

"_Eli _would like to go first," Clare said with her hand straight up in the air.

Wow. Clare was seriously anxious. It was cute, though. I spoke up and said, "Sure, why not? I'll get it over with."

"Very well, then. Class, let's show some respect as Eli reads his paper," Ms. Dawes announced.

I got up to the front of the classroom. I began to read. Clare sat there stunned by everything. I heard some laughing in the back of the classroom, mainly by the other guys. I ignored them and continued. When I got to the part near the end where I talk towards Clare, I moved closer to her and looked into her eyes. She gave me a million dollar smile. After I finished, the class began to give applause. Clare came up to me and hugged me tightly. Ms. Dawes made Clare sit down, but it didn't matter. Clare accepted my feelings.

I told Ms. Dawes if Clare could go next. Clare happily agreed. She cleared her throat and began.

"What never ceases to love me? What never leaves me? What brings me security during the rough times?" she began. _This must be about Jesus. _Well he has a name. His name is Eli Goldsworthy."

My jaw dropped. Then, I smiled.

She continued, "Eli. He is my rock. He's always there for me, and I can always depend on him. He helped me through my parent's divorce when I didn't think I could find help. I can go to him for anything. He completes me and I'd be lost without him. I can't imagine being away from him. Just thinking about it hurts me. He's so mysterious. People see him in a negative light, but he's great when you get to know him. He takes my breath away, but it's perfectly fine with me. He doesn't give up on me. He's charming, funny, sarcastic, and lovable. Eli, I love you."

I gasped. _She loves me, too? _

"Yes, Eli, I love you, too. I need you. I don't always know the right words, but you just need to know," she finished.

I went up to her and kissed her. Right there in front of the class. I couldn't care less. Ms. Dawes pulled us apart. _Great._

"You know, I'm supposed to give you detention, but you two are just too adorable. Your writings just lifted up my heart. I'll let it go this time. Don't do it again, though," she said with a smile.

"Yes, Ms. Dawes," Clare and I said simultaneously.

We sat back down. I whispered into her ear. "Now I _know_ two people are better than one."

**Longer, I know. Please ****review.**** I want to know your thoughts and suggestions. Thanks. :)**


	8. The Last Night

**A/N:: Thanks for Alerts/Favorites/Reviews, etc.! Sorry I haven't updated lately. School started back up and I've been going through some personal emotional problems. I haven't felt like writing, really and I've been fatigued. I'm feeling better and happier so here's another one-shot! It's SKILLET again! This song randomly played for me on Pandora and I knew I had to write it as soon as I finished my Geometry homework. –Clare is a bit OOC, but I want the song to have a big influence on my writing. **

**This is set before Chapter 2's one-shot "Those Nights" (also inspired by Skillet) It's also more on the T- rated side rather than K+. –You'll find out why. It's not cussing; just, it's a little depressing. I almost cried reading this.**

**Song: **_**"The Last Night"**_** by Skillet**

**Eli's POV:**

I heard a loud continuous knock on the front door. I went downstairs and opened it to see Clare's blue eyes look into my eyes. She had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Clare, come on in," I told her. She came in and I lead her to my room.

"Have a seat," I said to her, patting the spot next to me on my bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, hoping to she would tell me.

She sighed. "More issues with my parents. They're blaming everything on me. They say it's my fault."

"Why would they say that?" I questioned her, begging for answers.

"I really don't know, Eli. I really don't know."

"They should have a reason."

"Eli, I know. It's actually their fault for my depression. Their divorce has caused me to lose hope. They say the sadness is a phase and that I'm fine. They really don't get it," she admitted to me.

"Clare, I'm here for you," I reassured her.

"I actually came here to say goodbye. I don't want you to see me cry and go through with the depression and sadness. I couldn't put you through that," she said to me.

Her words hurt. "Clare, I don't care, I'm going to help you. You really need me."

"Eli. The depression is bad. Look at the scars on my wrist," she said pulling up her long sleeves to reveal her wrist. Her wrist was covered in read scratches. _How did I not notice this before?_

"Clare! Why did you hurt yourself this way?" I asked her. The images of her scars were now scarred in my mind.

"I-It just seemed to help, I g-guess," she said shyly. "It was easy to pick up the razor and run it along my wrists. When I bled, it felt like the pain was exiting my body," she added.

"_No._ It's not. Clare, you need my help. You're done spending the nights alone or with either of your parents. I can't let it happen. They are just hurting you. Your parents don't know you like I do," I explained, calming her.

"You know they wouldn't approve."

"I don't care. I can't let you say goodbye from me," I told her.

"But, Eli-" I cut her off.

"Look in my eyes and listen to me."

She looked up. I took a breath and began. "Clare, I'm going to help you, no matter what is necessary. The nights must be long when things are wrong," I said, taking her hand.

"Okay," she replied. "But, I promised my mom I'd be home tonight," she added.

"Sure. But, this is the last night you're spending alone with your mom. I'm serious, Clare. Wherever you need me, I'll be there. Any time, any day. I'm everything you need me to be. Don't be scared to ask," I mentioned to her, wrapping my arms around her.

She breathed in relief. "Okay. I understand. – And thanks, Eli. It's nice to have somebody to talk to."

"Of course. Just don't cut yourself when you're gone, okay? You're too beautiful."

"I won't. Thanks, Eli. I really have to go, though. My mom doesn't need anything else to blame me for," she said.

"Alright. Let me walk you out," I said as we stood up and went downstairs. I opened the front door for her and we stood on my front porch.

"Goodbye," she said before kissing my cheek.

"Clare, you can't say goodbye. Leaving you can't be good for anyone, especially you."

She gave me a smile. "Sure. Anyways, see you tomorrow."

"Of course," I said smiling.

She walked away. I felt upset- she was leaving. I have to remember that it's the last night she'll be away from me, then after this, things will be great again.

**Sorry, it's short… and late. I had been suffering from writer's block and disinterest in writing, so I'm glad I could manage this, actually. It's not my best work, but it's something. Please REVIEW. I'd LOVE to know your thoughts. Love you all. :)**


End file.
